1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inline skates in general but more specifically to a removable antiskid device that covers the wheels of inline skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ever since inline skates became popular and, to a certain extent, from the time of the older roller skates, the problem of using those same skates off track has been a problem. As is well known, aficionados of inline skating use them to go to work, some messenger services even use inline skaters to deliver parcels. When comes time to climb stairs or move around inside office buildings, use public transit or roll down steep hills, rolling wheels can be a hazard to both the users and surrounding people. Several inventors have developed devices to cover the wheels of all types of roller skates. As usual, some inventors like things heavy, bulky and impractical with complex attachment means while others are a bit more practical and provide for rather uncumbersome and easy to use skate wheel covers.
Despite the numerous variations found in the prior art, the problem remains that users with long feet require long skate wheel covers which are cumbersome to carry when not in use. Therefore, there is a need for an improved skate wheel cover device.